Wireless communication systems, such as cellular voice and data networks, typically include wireless access nodes distributed over a geographic area through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless access to communication services. The wireless communication devices allow users to initiate communication sessions with other users or devices, such as phone calls, text messaging, or data access. However, when using voice calls or text messaging services, fixed device numbers for the wireless communication devices are used to identify and route the communication sessions through the various communication handling networks.
For example, a text message sent from a wireless communication device is sent using the mobile device number (MDN), such as a phone number, permanently associated with the wireless communication device which originated the text message. Likewise, when other devices or users desire to transfer a text message to the aforementioned wireless communication device, the mobile device number is used to identify the device and route the text message to that wireless communication device. These permanent or fixed mobile device numbers can lead to privacy issues and inhibit commercial transactions due to users unwilling to reveal identities of the wireless communication devices or the associated users.